Soshinryoku
Soshinryoku (Curse of Divine Power) is the kekkei genkai of the 'Soju Clan. The cursed bloodline is thought to have derived from a man who betrayed his master in an attempt to gain omnipotent power, and in turn was cursed with an overwhelming power that he could not contain and over time deteriorated his body and eventually led to his death. The thought was that he was blessed with the power of a god that he so strongly desired, but cursed to contain that power in a human body. A feat that is impossible without the proper celestial blood to serve as a means of support. Abilities Members of the Soju clan who have harnessed the overwhelming power of the Soshinryoku gain multiple advantages in battle and their bodies go through a series of changes. *'Enhanced Durability: '''Because the Soju have huge levels of overwhelming charka reserves, their bodies naturally produce a transparent coating of raw energy to serve as a shield and extra layer of skin to lessen the damage they take. This affords them with incredible durability aswell as being able to maintain a high level battle for hours. *'Enhanced Strength:' Due to their incredible chakra output at all times, their physical attacks are greatly increased making them very formidable hand-to-hand combatants. *'Energy Manipulation:' It is common for ninja who possess the soshinryoku bloodline to use weapons that are entirely composed of raw physical energy such as energy swords and whips. *'Natural High levels of chakra reserves augmented': The massive levels of chakra that are contained within Soju clan members is augmented becoming more dense and therefor easier for them to mold and manipulate. *'Genjutsu resilient: Masters of the Soshinryoku have learned how to effectively disable and disrupt even the strongest of genjutsu techniques by maniuplating the high level of energy within and directly surrounding them. Because they constantly release high amounts of chakra from their bodies, genjutsu users have a much more difficult time succeeding with their techniques due their chakra effecting the stabability of the surrounding environment. *'''Enhanced healing: Due to the accelerated matabolism and cellular growth rate of the Soju clan members bodies, they heal at a much faster rate than normal. *'Chakra Field:' An ability rumored to have been created by one of the greatest ninja from the Soju clan, Akatoki Soju. After his continued use and over-exhaustion of his abilities his body became fragile and he eventually lost his vision due to a heightened state of the Soshinryoku. He soon after developed this technique to detect his surroundings aswell as navigate from place to place. Very similar to "Sage Mode" in that the user of this technique gains the ability to commune with their surroundings completely and is able to sense living beings aswell as inanimate objects. The distance and radius of the user's ability to sense is based on their talent and overall mastery over the bloodline. This ability, accessible to all members of the Soju clan through proper training needs to be "activated", as opposed to the natural sensory capabilities of sage mode. Weakness One of the greatest side effects of the cursed bloodline is apparently blindness as a result of over using the vast amounts of chakra at one time. This is believed to be true for the advanced state of the Soshinryoku called "'''''Shoutenshinryoku" meaning (Ascending Curse of Divine Power), which has only been attained and used by Akatoki Soju.